


Game Shows Touch Our Lives

by orphan_account



Series: Tallahassee [6]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I don’t want the trip to end with us being disappointed because the thing we came to see is actually lame, you know?”</i><br/>Mac has second thoughts about going to Mount Rushmore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Shows Touch Our Lives

He’s up before Mac the morning they plan to head to Mount Rushmore. The Super 8 they’re staying at has a ridiculously early cutoff for their complimentary breakfast, so Dennis heads down to the lobby while Mac’s face is still smushed firmly into his pillow. Even though he sleeps in every morning, he’s still ridiculously pissy if he doesn’t get breakfast before they leave for the day. Dennis has been getting him bran muffins at the last three hotels to make a point that Mac should go get his own breakfast, but Mac isn’t getting the hint. So, fine. Another bran muffin for him this morning it is.

There isn’t a line for the continental breakfast this morning (and there are no hot girls in the lobby to chat up) so Dennis makes quick business of gathering up the various breakfast and snack items they’ll need – fruit (for both of them), milk (for Mac), black coffee (Dennis), breakfast bars (for Mac on the trail), bran muffin (Mac), and a small, warm cup of scrambled eggs (Dennis). He pokes the elevator door with his elbow to take him to the second floor. Once inside, he kicks the ‘close door’ sign with his foot so nobody else can get in. The décor in this Super 8 is decent, but its price betrays the kind of degenerates who surely stay at this hotel. There is almost definitely a heroin addict several doors down the hall from them and possibly a very old prostitute right next door. Disgusting.

When he gets to their room, he doesn’t attempt to fish the key out of his pocket. Instead Dennis yells, “Mac! Mac!” at the door. A woman passing by glares at him and he rolls his eyes. It’s not _his_ fault that she insists on sleeping late. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to wait long before Mac opens the door, hair mussed and wearing a hotel bathrobe. He looks good like this, soft and open before he shields himself with hair gel, muscle shirts, and bravado. _Shit_ , they’re gonna have to bang before they get to Rushmore so he doesn’t jump Mac before the founding fathers and everybody.

Dennis slides into the room sideways and gently drops the items in his arms onto the room’s table. “I got breakfast,” he says. “Again.”

Mac ruffles his hand through his hair and yawns. “Thanks, dude.”

The both of them sit down at the table. Dennis pulls his breakfast items towards him as he does so; Mac doesn’t need to get the wrong idea about his eggs.

“You didn’t get me any?” asks Mac as Dennis stretches open a wrapped fork.

“Sorry, buddy,” lies Dennis. The fork breaks free; he discards the plastic to the far end of the table. “Only enough eggs down there for one.”

“You’re so full of shit, Dennis,” says Mac, opening a carton of milk. He grabs a breakfast bar with nuts in it, and rips open the wrapper with his teeth.

Dennis shrugs; his mouth is full of egg and it’s not bad for a continental breakfast. He pulls the fork out of his mouth slowly in a way that makes Mac blush. “Those breakfast bars are for the trail. I got you a muffin for breakfast.”

Rather than taking the bait or even just passive-aggressively eating the bran ( _again -_ the man might just genuinely love bran) Mac’s face falls. He doesn’t look Dennis in the eyes when he says, “Yeah about that. So. . .Mount Rushmore.”

Dennis puts his fork in his egg cup, and folds his hands in his lap. “What about it?”

Mac heaves a big breath in and out. “I don’t think we should go,” he says in a way that makes Dennis’s chest ache.

“Why the hell not?” asks Dennis. “We came all this way.”

“Right, and that was awesome,” says Mac, still infuriatingly not looking him in the eyes. “But I feel like. . .I thought I wanted to go somewhere that was on a postcard. But now that I’m here I realized that the postcard is probably way cooler than the real thing.” He finally looks up at Dennis, but it’s not to confront him like a man. Mac is terrified. “I don’t want the trip to end with us being disappointed because the thing we came to see is actually lame, you know?”

“So we just don’t go,” says Dennis in a hollow voice. Numbness wraps around him, soft like a blanket.

“Right,” says Mac with a curt nod.

Dennis has no fight left for this shit. He’s been up since 8 am to get ready to see a monument that they’ll never see and he’s tired. He is so, so tired.

“Pack your shit then when you’re done with breakfast,” Dennis says, coldly. He stands and dumps his egg cup into the trash. “Check out is soon so we’ll need to get on the road.”


End file.
